


Westies

by fizzworks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzworks/pseuds/fizzworks
Summary: Auckland has Westies.





	Westies

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s USA national poetry month.  
> Westies in this refers to the denizens of West Auckland, NZ, not to the terriers!

**Westies**

  
  
Auckland has Westies.  
In the east, nice family beaches,  
in the west, wild surf and rips.  
Even the sand's black, in true Westie fashion;  
black jeans and shades rule.  
  
Or take Ireland, Scotland, California, Tasmania –  
Europe’s grasp faltering on wild western shores.  
Coriolis winds mussing the hair of nations  
as their brows plunge relentlessly east,  
trailing their disreputable wests.  
  
Wild wests, adolescent fringes,  
half-feral and badly behaved.  
Sunset coasts, saluting the night.  
Staying up late and ready to party.

 


End file.
